The Difference between Night and Day
by MRoxon
Summary: Larissa is thrown from the place she was born into, the only place she was familiar with until she was forced to run from it all and into the woods in the young of night. Better than it sounds, please R&R!
1. A lot Can Happen in just a Day

I ran, my lungs filling with air from the woods, but through the glory of freedom, warm tears ran down my temples and cheeks. Some people find blood pretty; I do not and that is why I fled. I witnessed the cry of children and burning of homes, the sky turn red upon the occasion as the Saxon's entered the town; too lowly to be a city or have any importance that made even made myself sneer upon it, shame on me of course. I could have fought but I think everyone knew there were not fifty of us against a thousand. I was merely living on my own, my father taken by the Romans to serve... how dearly I miss him so. I knew he died in battle for I saw him fall... protecting me.

As the heavens grew dark, my tears stopped and as the moon awakened. I collapsed to the ground in one mess, landing under the sheath of a sepia tree in which had shed its foliage and worked as a mattress on its surroundings. I soon drifted into sleep, my russet hair scattered about my head like a halo and skin, tan and glowing amongst the darkness.

* * *

"So what are you going to do when we are allowed home, Galahad?" said one of the more long haired knights, chestnut in color with some braids tangled here and there. It was none other than Gawain.

"Well... I would first find me a woman," he stated with his eyes smiling for him as he spoke. Galahad was more of the younger knights, handsome all the same with curled dark brown, almost black hair and shining copper eyes. A little bit smaller than most of his confidents, he bore the age of merely 20... More girls would commend him if he weren't so frightened by love and commitment.

It was only the two of them, watching the forest by Hadrian's Wall instead of at the tavern with the company of the bar-trollops and a few pints of ale in which they probably missed right now as they rode on their stallions for guarding reasons. As they came near to a bare, lifeless tree with leaves scattered on the ground, they could not see the figure lying beneath it.

* * *

I awoke to the somber heavens, not knowing what had stirred me in my sleep. I did not move, knowing better if someone was heading towards me. Pressing my ear against the earth, it sounded lightly of a horse or two at walk. My head lifted inches and I tried to make out the figures in the shadows, but my eyes did not prevail and I could only listen now for my chance to escape was diminished. Voices were what I heard and although they did not sound mean or uncaring, I did not trust them for there was a sudden pause among them and it took me three seconds to find out why they had stopped. The leaves moaned under my frame as my body relaxed which caused me to move into a comfortable position. I cursed under my breathe, but then held my tongue, my eyes wide and cheeks red of embarrassment. Feeling a hand clasp my shoulder, my instant reaction was to scream and begin to stand and run but my legs week, I could not handle the weight. The person roughly pulled me up to face them and it was too somber to see their face, just the outline of a build slightly bigger than mine with thick curled tresses.

"Let go of me!" I cried my once dried face sodden again with tears.

"Ah... a women," the voice sounded, belonging to a man. He laughed and so did his companion who joined in. "You shall come with us."

With that, I felt my legs numbly lift from the ground and around the base of a horse... if I were stronger, I would have ripped from his grasp but I concludingly could not.

"What is your name?" he exhaled in my ear warmly. I parted my lips to speak but then closed them; my last defense was my voice.

"Ignoring me, are you?" he started and I could feel him smile from behind me. The other horseman came up beside us, sitting slightly taller then him.

"Well, Galahad, at least you're used to it, eh?"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, and to my surprise, I gave in.

"I am Larissa by the way... I take it your Galahad behind me and you are..."

"Gawain."

"Well, I hope that you both know I wouldn't have given up so easily when you captured me... my legs are no use right now from running a great distance," I said coyly, flipping my hair from my shoulder and onto my back . Dauntingly, it was not tangled but waved slightly. At this I did not expect laughter but I guess from my statement, they were not used to hearing this from females.

"So... why are the two of you out in the woods when the taverns await you?" I asked leaning forward into the saddle and back of boredom in a rocking motion.

"Well, to tell you so bluntly, m'lady, we are on patrol with the other knights are having a drink or two," Galahad answered but put one arm around my waist to stop my moving. I did not mind for my thoughts were on his converse.

"You mean you are knights of King Arthur?"

I could tell by the small grunts that they did not like to be referred as 'of King Arthur'. The rest of the ride was in silence except for the occasion hoots from owls or running of deer. The forest soon ended and we came to a large clearing where up ahead was a long stone wall. The moon shone among us and worked as light so we could all meet each other's faces. As I turned my head slightly, I could tell they were charmed for I was not the prettiest of all at night but when you could actually see my face... most would say I was quite beautiful.

"So, Lady Larissa, why were you in the forest anyways, alone at that?" Gawain intervened, looking ahead and then over to meet my eyes.

"Well... first of all, you should not inform me as Lady Larissa. It sounds too... ominous and second of all, that story can be saved for another time. What I must ask of the both of you is, where are you taking me?"

I lowered my eyes, ridden with sleep for now I was awake. Leaning back onto Galahad's chest, I hoped he would not mind. I have never been on the back of a horse for a long extent.

"Hadrian's Wall. Have you not heard of it?" Gawain answered, forcing back a small chuckle.

"What do you take me for; of course I have heard of it!"

A smile etched upon my lips we were soon all found laughing. My laugh faded first and I couldn't help but intervene

"I thank you for finding me in the wood. I mean, where I came from, every one in the town was a women, seriously. The men were all taken to serve."

"A village full of women? What is it called?" Gawain said with his brows furrowed.

"It has no name... It was unknown, but now it has been burned by the wretched Saxons."

I stopped myself from rambling on for we had arrived at the gate of the wall. I began to sit up, off of Galahad's chest. Resting my hands on my thighs, I watched as they opened the barrier on seeing the knights.

"Where am I to stay? Surely you are not taking me under your guard."

"Well, it is your choice if you whish to stay or not. As it turns out, me and Gawain like you too much to have you leave and plus, the night is young and you just got us out of convoying."

I blushed slightly at this comment and smiled to myself. I could tell by the silence that they knew I would want to stay. Its peculiar how so many things can happen in one day.

* * *

**Authors Notes: ** Just to let you know, this is pre movie (yes I said movie) Some of it might be, a little bit, inaccurate but nonethless, I hope you enjoy. This is my first chapter for my first fanfiction story so please, don't complain too much about the length. I hope you make comments on anything you would like to improve or what you found good. Thanks! 


	2. The Tavern

Chapter 2: The Tavern

We were unpacking, well, actually, I was just watching, in the stables when the sound of laughter and slurred drunken men sounded through the street heading to the tavern. It did not cause me alarm but made me more comfortable that the public here were not ruthless for the most part or bleak which I most dreaded. I brandished my legs across the bale of hay in which I was sitting upon, my eyes lowering by the minute for desire to sleep although I hoped it wouldn't show... I truly did not want to spoil Galahad and Gawain's fun. Plus, I had to meet... well; everyone else first before I was aloud to where supposedly is my new home for at least a while.

"Are the two of you done yet?" I whined, pouting my lips like I did when I was a little girl... far too long ago to remember the exact age.

"Just a minute Larissa, although, I am to doubt you can wait that long."

Gawain laughed humbly at his own banal joke, which in itself made me stick my tongue out playfully at him and wrinkle my nose. Standing from my seat, I flicked the few traces of straw from my cornflower blue dress that matched my eyes in a glass like way, hints of dirt rubbed at the ends that suggested I had walked for a while in a cleared area. Humming to myself, I twirled around in my skirts in a bored statement.

"How about now?" I ventured, the slightest quirk in my voice's softness. This time, Galahad answered.

"Yes, I believe we are both ready to head over."

"Finally! Now, if only someone would offer to escort me. Oh, did I just say that out loud?"

I raised my brow playfully and turned out a half smile on my lips, raising my arm into the air for one of them to take. Surprisingly, it was not Gawain who asked to attend me for I had thought he would take my mild humor, but it was Galahad.

"Would you, Larissa, share me the honor of accompanying me?"

"Why yes of course, it would be to your credit, eh? What with a pretty girl like me..."

We started walking the minute round to the tavern and I soon felt a pull on my long, dark hair which was now coiled in waves.

"Gawain, Stop!" I laughed.

"It wasn't me, it was Galahad, I swear!" he replied with his hands raised in the air in a way that signified he was un-guilty.

I shoved Galahad in the side and then smiled up at his face, which was in the same state of mine. I did not notice we entered the tavern until much was silent except the exceptional jests here and there. Most of the eyes were on the three of us. Gawain cleared his throat briefly and folded his hands behind his back.

"Mates, this is Larissa."

There were few whistles and raises of the hands in a greeting of hello, shouts of welcomes here and there. One of whom, came up from his seat and headed towards our small party. He looked clean shaven with sparkling green eyes and tousled dark brown hair. He wore what only a night would where... I suspected he was...

"Larissa this is Arthur," Gawain started and made a gesture of his hand.

I bowed my head acknowledging him and smiled amiably.

"We found her alone in the woods... she said she was good in..." Galahad trailed off and I could tell by his face that I had to have a reason for staying. I didn't know how I felt about this but, the rush was overpowering my thoughts.

"Archery... and I am well with a sword. I used to teach the young of my town how to fight if ever in battle and self defense," I said optimistically, my eyes not leading any sense of a lie for it was true, I was one of the best in my settlement. What I failed to clarify was that since the men were taken and there were very few, there were practically only women left. I was like an Amazon you heard of in tales, forceful and strong although now I am not sure if that is all true from what happened earlier.

Arthur stared directly at me, his brows furrowed and eyes unsure. After moments of silence, he parted his lips to speak.

"Archery and a sword? You could serve a great deal teaching Vanora and Bors's children."

By the way the men were laughing when Arthur empathized the name Bors, I was curious as to why. My reverie soon left though and my face showed much thanks as Arthur walked away to his table of chatter.

"What am I to do now?" I asked, swinging my arms about my sides.

"Well, since Vanora is at home with her children tonight, and let me tell you that you have your work cut out for yourself..."

"How many children does she have?"

Galahad smiled to himself as Gawain walked off to get a few drinks and settle with the barmaids.

"12."

"12? Are they all Bors's children?"

"Well... the baby that was just born a few weeks ago, is suggestively looking like Lancelot."

I nodded my head for this was common amongst our era. Galahad pointed to a smiling knight at the table sitting left of Arthur, his hair dark and coiled with skin tan and polished. A yawn escaped my lips idly and my eyelids began to become heavy.

"Eh, Larissa! Come join us!"

My eyes lifted to see Gawain smiling, much too long to know he was drunk and yet the other men looked placid enough. I guess he was really looking forward to a pint of ale in the forest. I saw Galahad already heading towards them and sitting down next to someone I did not recognize... ah well, it was just one more person to meet.

I walked over and sat next to Gawain, a spot already cleared for me. I tucked my long strands of hair behind my ear as it lay upon my chest and pressed my cherry red lips together if I ever had to yawn again that night. It would just have to settle in my throat.

"This is Lancelot, Dragonet, Tristan..." Gawain went around, even naming off the barmaids.

My smile came out warm as I looked around the table.

"So, tell us about yourself," Tristan said, barely hearable with a coy grin on his face.

"Well..." I started, thinking of the exact words of my life. It was long and of detail that I just wanted to snap at Tristan for asking such a question for I had only known him for a minute... 2 at the most.

"I grew up in a small village with my father, I was first born and my mother died of giving birth at the young age of 15. My father, young himself, was taken when I neared ten, so I was then handed in the hands of our neighbors and when I turned 14, I was turned to live in my own house..."

I caught my tongue, none of them were really truly listening and by the way I said it, it made my life sound about as exciting as a dung beetle. I laughed at myself... I knew they would probably have the intention span of a child at this point. Can you say a little bit too much rum?

Author's Notes: I am sooo sorry this took so long! Just hadn't have enough time... thankyou for all who reviewed! Muchos gracias!.


End file.
